Merry Christmas and a Happy HoliFAE
by brienandrea20
Summary: After the events of Thanksgiving, Sarah is in a bad place with her dad. Christmas is coming up now, and Jareth wants to make it special for her and remind her that family is always the most important gift. The final piece of the 2017 holiday trilogy. SMUT. Adult themes. PUNS. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Andddd this will end the holiday trilogy! Starting from Halloween, to Thanksgiving, to now Christmas. Definitely has made the time go by even faster. I can't believe this year is almost over 0_0 Where does the time GO?! I'd like to also add that this is a writing challenge from Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers. Best group ever!**

 **I had time to write this today because a nasty little cold suddenly came on; short breathed, tight chest, hallow cough and feeling achy is not the business. Ugh.**

 **Anyway - this story will probably be 4 chapters or so. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Labyrinth,_** **nor am I making any profits off this story. It is for pure entertainment purposes. All characters are owned by Jim Henson, et al.**

* * *

"Sarraaahhh, you _promised_ you'd be home on Christmas _day_!"

"I know, buddy, but that was before what happened on Thanksgiving. I don't want to be around dad any more than I have to be right now."

Toby whined. "He didn't mean any of it, Sarah!"

"Yeah I'm sure he didn't," Sarah mumbled. She sighed. "One day, when you're dating a girl who you really care about, you'll understand, Tobes. I promise I'll be home on Christmas Eve for dinner and presents though. Okay?"

Sarah heard her brother huff. "Fine. Better bring me some good presents and cookies…"

A chuckle escaped her. "You know I will. I'll call you soon, kay? I love you."

"Love you too."

Sarah clicked 'end' on her cell phone and looked up to the fireplace across from her couch. She'd been wrapping some gifts for family, friends, and of course Toby when he called her. As soon as she saw 'home' show up on caller ID, she scowled and assumed it was her father trying to apologize again for how things ended between them on Thanksgiving. She thought back on that night and frowned.

After she and Jareth stepped into the dining room to face everyone as a new couple, her father wasted no time in coming at them and demanding to know when their 'relationship' started. He ridiculed Jareth rather harshly, and practically accused him of manipulating and coercing Sarah into a relationship somehow. She swore she had no idea where he got these ideas, and she wasn't sure why he was so hostile towards Jareth to begin with. For all he knew, Jareth was a normal man from England! He took the term over-protection to the extreme, and she was NOT about it.

The two got into a pretty bad verbal altercation, with Robert explaining that Sarah is finishing up law school and should focus on that, otherwise she'll end up like her mother. They left shortly thereafter, despite Karen doing her best to calm Robert down and telling him to back the hell off during his outburst. Sarah felt horrible for putting Jareth in that situation; she had no idea her father would be that aggressive. She and Jareth drove home in silence, for Sarah was too embarrassed to acknowledge what had just transpired in her childhood home. What's more, she couldn't believe it all happened in front of their family friends!

Jareth hadn't directly brought up the incident again, but he would subtly hint at it, asking if she'd spoken with her father recently. She would always say no and change the subject. But now that Christmas was coming up in about a week, she couldn't shake the sad feeling that her relationship with her father was currently in a bad place and she hated that she didn't want to be around him for longer than a few hours.

Sure he'd called and left a few voicemail messages asking her to give him a call so they could speak, but she was too stubborn and felt the need to punish him right now. She knew she wasn't helping matters, and it probably only made her relationship with Jareth seems worse, for in her father's eyes she was choosing some stranger over her family. But she was just so angry at her dad and his erratic behavior. She simply needed more time.

"You'll go blind if you stare at the flames for too long, you know."

She looked up from her daze and saw Jareth standing but a few inches away from her, looking apprehensive, as though he just caught her in a bad time. She smiled softly and stretched out, remembering how comfortable she'd been in her flannel jogger pants and McGeorge Law School sweatshirt.

"Oh really?" she asked. "And where did you hear that?"

Jareth shrugged and took a seat next to her on the couch, placing his arms around her. "Isn't that a common saying among humans?"

Sarah laughed. "I guess. Though I'm pretty sure it has to do something with a male's penis."

Jareth's eyebrows raised on confusion, and she chuckled. "How was your day?" she asked.

His upper lip curved as though to indicate he had an annoying day. "Same as per usual. You know how it goes with political nuisances. How was yours?"

"Fine," she answered and looked down to her lap. "I was almost done wrapping everyone's gifts until Toby called me. He really wants me to come home on Christmas day."

"So why don't you?"

She looked back up to Jareth, and furrowed her eyebrows. "You know why. I don't want to be around my dad."

"It's Christmas, precious," he stated seriously. "You need to be with your family."

Sarah huffed and stood up. "I will be. On Christmas Eve. For dinner. Problem solved."

"You are one stubborn woman," Jareth told her. Standing up as well, he walked to her and put his hands on her waist. "You can't punish him forever. He only cares about you, that's why he reacted the way he did."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously? You're defending him? He was a complete and total dick on Thanksgiving. To not only me, his _daughter_ , but to you as well. It's unacceptable."

Jareth sighed. He knew the jab her father threw out about Sarah's mother was what did it. She and her mother had a strenuous relationship enough as it was according to Sarah, and for her father to compare and assume she'd up just like Linda if she didn't finish school, rightfully pissed her off. He didn't blame Sarah of course, but he also could tell these last several weeks were hard on her, having not been in communication with Robert. She'd had a strong relationship with her father, Karen, and Toby ever since she ran the Labyrinth all those years ago, but here she was again, taking them for granted. When would she learn?

"Sarah, I understand that the things your father said were out of line, and yes – he was improper towards me," Jareth began to elucidate. "But he's your father and he loves you. My parents aren't even around anymore; you're lucky to still have yours."

She frowned and looked away from him. "I know," she said somberly. "I just need some more time, I guess."

"But you're also punishing Toby in the process," he mentioned. "Is that _fair?"_

"No," she murmured, then walked away towards her kitchen. She stood behind the counter, and folded her arms. "Look, can we just not talk about this anymore? I've made up my mind. I'm not going there for Christmas day."

 _This blasted woman._ "Fine," Jareth surrendered. "Whatever you want to do, I support."

She looked at him warily, as though she didn't believe his words and waited to see if he'd say something else. When he didn't, she merely said, "Good. I'm glad."

He nodded once. That's when an idea struck in his mind – perhaps he'd surprise her and take her to his kingdom on Christmas day. They didn't full celebrate _Christmas_ in the Underground, but they observed Yule which might as well be the same thing he supposed. He was hopeful that it would not only put her in a merry mood if she was hell bent on not being with her family, but that it would also make her see that she did in fact _want_ to be with them. It could work, right? He just wanted her happy.

"Jareth? Did you hear me?"

He realized his mind had drifted off and she must have asked him a question. "What was that, precious?"

"I asked if you wanted any hot chocolate," she repeated. "Homemade yumminess!"

He felt his forehead wrinkle. _Hot chocolate?_ He wasn't sure if he had ever had it. Another human tradition, he supposed. "Is it a cake?"

She laughed; she always loved his naiveté when it came to these kinds of things. "No, silly. It's a drink. Melted chocolate mixed with milk. You add little marshmallows and whipped cream. It makes for the perfect holiday drink."

That concoction piqued his interest. He could never turn down chocolate or other sweets, though he had never drank melted chocolate before. "Sounds fantastic. Yes, I would love some."

He watched as Sarah prepared their drinks and poured them into what looked like Saint Nicolas glass mugs. How very odd, he thought. She handed him his drink, which he took hesitantly, unsure of how this would taste. He sniffed it and took a tentative sip. The warm chocolate immediately took over his taste buds and trickled down his throat and into his stomach. His eyes closed at the sweetness and took another long sip; this was the best thing he'd ever had as a libation, next to wine.

"I can see you like it," she said laughing. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Which one?" Jareth asked, happily sipping his hot cocoa.

Sarah pondered his question. "How about…Elf? You can never go wrong with Elf."

* * *

"Why is his name _Buddy_? And why does he wear that ridiculous outfit? Elves don't wear those kind of clothes." Jareth took another sip of his hot chocolate – his third one at that. "In fact, elves aren't that small either. They're very statuesque." Another sip. "This is utter nonsense. The whole movie is _complete_ and utter nonsense."

Sarah grabbed for Jareth's hot chocolate before he could have another sip and situated it on the coffee table next to her empty cup. He was acting like a child going through a sugar rush! "Alright, no more hot chocolate for you." _Who knew he could get sugar high?_ "And the movie _just_ started, how can you say that?"

"I was rather enjoying that drink," he said, ignoring her question.

"Yeah a bit too much," she pointed out with a chuckle.

He scoffed. "Nonsense. You provided me with the drink. It would be rude to not enjoy it to its full capacity, don't you agree?"

She shook her head slowly, and tried not to laugh. "Look at you – you're all over the place. Your eyes are even enlarged."

"That's not all that's enlarged," he cheekily replied and wriggled his eyebrows.

Sarah threw her head back and laughed. She'd seen Jareth a bit smashed before, but never had she seen him this hyper and goofy. Sure he always had little puns which she loved, but he was acting so… _silly_ right now. A side of him she realized she enjoyed.

"You're ridiculous," she said.

Then he pounced on her.

"Jareth!" she giggled underneath him.

She felt his smile against her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Are you my present?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully beneath him, knowing what was coming, and didn't say anything.

"Because I'd really like to unwrap you," he finished saying.

What she'd intended to say was forgotten as he began sucking on her earlobe, her body responding to him. He knew this was her weakness. She gently moaned as he suckled her lobe, and he lifted her into his lap.

 _So much for the movie,_ she thought.

He wasted no time in lifting her sweatshirt up and off her body, throwing it to the floor, leaving her in just her white tank tap. Her nipples jutted out through the thin fabric, making Jareth growl. He discarded the top as well, and palmed one breast and fasted his mouth over the soft, sensitive nipple.

He was rewarded when she arched against him, making a moan of pleasure in her throat. Her thighs spread in welcome, and he quite literally ripped her pants right off of her.

"Hey," she yelped in surprise. "I liked those joggers."

"Well perhaps if you're nice, you'll get a new pair for Christmas," he replied huskily and kissed her, shutting her up.

She hadn't been wearing panties, much to Jareth's delight. He felt a burst of wetness as he eased a finger insider her. She moaned some more, and he inserted another finger inside. As he worked his fingers in her pussy, he felt her inner muscles begin to tighten rhythmically around his fingers.

A groan escaped him, and rather than fumble with his own set of clothes, he waved his hand over himself, making his own clothes disappear. He stretched his legs out, giving his rampant cock the room it needed to enter her.

"You're so wet…I can't ever get enough of you. Straddle me."

Sarah moved her legs over his thighs as she positioned her body over his jutting cock and sank down. His hands were about her waist as he urged her down until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Holding her still, he rocked gently, staring intently into her green eyes.

"Did you still want to watch the movie?" he asked.

"How could we?" she questioned back, her voice shaky and full of desire.

"I suppose we could do things two things at once."

She smiled. "That sounds very decadent."

"Good." Saying this, he got up to readjust them. He was still connected to her, and she wrapped her legs around him.

He sat back down on the edge of the couch and leaned back almost into a reclining position. He twirled his finger, motioning for her to turn around so that she was facing the screen. She did as he asked, and her back was now to him, as she sat on him with her legs bent on either side of his thighs. In this position, they were both able to see the television, although he had a better view of her back. She knew she'd have a difficult time focusing on the film however, especially since it was Elf; how could she watch this and have sex seriously?

"You can't even see the screen, Jareth."

"I don't need to see the screen. Just sit back and fuck me."

She wasn't going to argue; she relaxed and began to rock her hips back and forth on him and immediately felt Jareth pulsing inside her as he flicked her clit with soft, rapid strokes, building her pleasure. She couldn't help but be more turned on by the ambiance of her apartment, as they sat in the dark, their only source of light the television, her Christmas tree, and the fire the soured from across the couch.

He soon began to pump up into her with desperate thrusts. He gasped, fire streaking into his belly and down his thighs. He felt pleasure racing through his body like lightning as he penetrated deep into her body. He was thick, and she was tight, and the feeling was exquisite. He heard her breath hiss out in a long, ragged rush, and her muscles clenched tight around him. The movement nearly caused him to lose control.

"Hang on, precious," he groaned and brought her to the floor so that she was on her hands and knees, and he behind her.

She pushed herself against him, her muscles clenching onto his cock, sending sensations straight to his groin.

He couldn't help himself. Rearing back, he began slamming into her, over and over, harder and harder. He wasn't certain he wouldn't survive the pleasure. He thrust in deep, bumping the scalding heat of her cervix. He groaned loudly as she milked him, squeezing and stroking with her inner muscles. Every movement of her body sent him closer and closer to the edge.

She chanted his name repeatedly, which was music to his ears, adding a wholly male satisfaction to his pleasure. He reveled in his ability to bring her pleasure. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was flushed and her eyes were dazing with passion as she made a long, low keening sound that reverberated through his cock.

"Ugh, fuck, Jareth!" she yelled, when he slammed even harder into her.

"Tell me how much you like it," he commanded through gritted teeth.

"I fucking love it," she moaned in response.

He shifted positions again, and pulled her up, her back against his chest. Her arms came around his neck, and he set up a fast, hard rhythm. He couldn't help groan loudly as he pounded inside her – the heated friction was unbelievable. He felt as if the top of his head might explode as the coiling power wound tight and tighter. He knew he was close to his release. He didn't want this to ever end.

As Jareth neared his orgasm, so did Sarah. She felt the pressure building and building. It started in her toes, traveling rapidly through her body, moving through every nerve ending and setting her teeth on edge. She was going to combust. She reached for the orgasm just out of reach and felt herself sinking into purse bliss. She could have sworn she felt Jareth grow larger and harder, pulsing with heat, and heard his hoarse groan as he claimed his release, allowing her to find her own.

She lay against him, her heart racing in her chest. Daze by the force of the orgasm, she was disoriented. And hot. Her arms were lazily around his neck still, and he gently lowered their bodies to the floor. She couldn't move. It felt as if all her energy had been drained by a giant suction cup.

"You _sleigh_ me," Jareth said in between pants.

Sarah closed her eyes and couldn't help the laughs that escape her. "We definitely got rockin' around the Christmas tree."

"Are you trying to have a pun-off with me, precious?"

Her head turned towards him, and she saw he was already looking at her with amusement. "Never. I wouldn't _dare_ jingle your bells."

He reached in to kiss her, the feel of his lips against her own sending tingly sensations throughout her body.

"You never cease to amaze me, precious," he said when he pulled away.

Sarah bit her lip shyly, and looked down at her feet. How was he able to make her feel this way so easily? And so soon? They'd only been seeing each other since Halloween! But time didn't matter, she told herself. Maybe it was the magical Christmas holiday, maybe it was because she was feeling vulnerable, or maybe it was due to after-sex euphoria. Whatever the reason was…she couldn't shake the feeling that she was falling head over heels for Jareth.

"May I have some more hot chocolate now?" he asked randomly.

Her gaze peered back up at him and she chuckled. "If that's what it takes to get you horny and going again, I won't protest."

His hand came his chest, and he pretended to look insulted. "Darling – I don't need _chocolate_ to get going again. I'm ready when you are."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jareth replied as he moved back on top of her.

Elation spread through him. Not only was he making love to the woman of his dreams, but he was soon going to give her the best Christmas ever.

And he couldn't wait. Happy Holidays to her.

* * *

AN: I love Jareth using puns. It makes him so silly. Yeah they're cheesy, that's the point haha. So yep - Sarah is going to be spending Christmas in the Underground! Let's see how that goes! Should have an update by next week :) I want this story to be done by Christmas. And I'm HOPING to have If the Stiletto Fits updated by then too. As a Christmas gift to you readers.

Thanks so much for your support, guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah sat impatiently, waiting for Lindsie to come out of the changing room at Agent Provocateur. They had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping when the two friends passed by the lingerie store and thought it would be fun to try on some sexy holiday undergarments for their men.

Sarah had long purchased her items after about thirty minutes of trying on various items, but Lindsie felt the need to apparently try on the entire store and was taking forever. Sighing in annoyance, Sarah looked to her cell phone and saw that they'd been in there for an hour already. What the hell had been taking Lindsie so long?!

"Okay, what do you think of _this_ one?" Lindsie then asked, stepping out of her fitting room. She donned a sexy red bra set featuring sheer lace cups with a scalloped trim, strappy detailing, a high collared neck, a multi-strapped bodice, a hook back closure, adjustable garter straps, and a matching panty with a thong cut back.

Sarah sat up straighter to get a better view and nodded her head in approval. "No wonder you took forever, that looks like it took an army to get you in all of that."

Lindsie faked laughed. "Ha-ha. Seriously, what do you think?" She twirled in front of the three way mirror, checking out her ass in the process.

"Like the million other lingerie sets you tried on…you look hot," Sarah replied. "Can we go now? I'm starving."

Lindsie's arms came down in defeat and she huffed, turning to look at her friend. "Sarah, this is important. I wanna look good for Ricky. Which one do you like the best?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, it's a little hard to remember since you tried on so many. But I like this one and the purple one you tried on earlier if I had to choose."

Smiling, Lindsie once again looked to her reflection. "Me too. Which one did you end up getting?"

"I got the green velvet and sheer lace bodice," Sarah answered impatiently.

"Good choice. Okay, I'll get this one."

 _Finally!_ Sarah thought. "Alright, I'll meet you outside. And hurry up, I'm getting hangry."

Lindsie stuck her tongue out at Sarah, who laughed and walked to the front of the store, where she waited for Lindsie to finish her purchase. As she stood near the front, she stared among the many men who looked completely clueless trying to buy their wife, girlfriend, or possibly even mistress, some nice lingerie for Christmas. She couldn't help but scoff at the silly picture; men always looked ridiculous shopping around for underwear and bras. Not only was it somewhat creepy – Sarah hated knowing that a stranger knew what kind of underwear she shopped for – but it was hilarious seeing how out of their league they were. She never knew if they were picking out items for their significant others, or for themselves. Most likely the latter, she decided.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about the outfit she'd bought to wear for Jareth as his Christmas gift. She figured it was too soon to get a tangible gift, and since she had been wearing lingerie when they first reconnected, she wanted to surprise him again with it, acting like Santa's little helper this time. Since she wouldn't be with her family on Christmas, she might as well make it a special one for herself and Jareth. It was after all, another first holiday spent together. And she'd make it a naughtily nice one. Assuming that they _were_ spending it together, anyway.

She and Jareth hadn't discussed Christmas again since two nights ago when Toby had called and Jareth lightly ridiculed her on her objections to spending it with her family. She presumed all was understood on that decision and she expected to spend it with him now. Surely he wouldn't let her be alone, right? She bit her lip in worry, reminding herself that she'd need to talk to Jareth about their plans.

"Ready?" she suddenly heard.

Sarah jumped, and nervously laughed when she realized it was only Lindsie standing next to her. "Jeeze, creep up on me why don't you."

"My bad. Come on, let's go get you food grumpy."

* * *

"So what are you getting Jareth for Christmas?" Lindsie asked as she ate her fries. "Other than a show in your new sexy little outfit."

Sarah swallowed the last bite of her burger that she'd purchased from the food court and frowned. "Probably nothing except that. We just started dating, I don't think we're at that level for big gifts this soon into our relationship."

Lindsie nodded as though she understood. "Yeah, I guess. What about your dad? Have you decided what you're going to do for Christmas yet?"

"Not spend it with him, that's for sure. I'm going over there next Sunday for Christmas Eve dinner so that will suffice."

Lindsie tilted her head in disappointment. "Sarah. Don't be a brat. You should go on Christmas _day_ , for the sake of your brother at least. Toby hardly sees you these days."

Sarah just groaned. "Not you too."

"I'm just saying," Lindsie murmured.

"You weren't there to witness my dad's behavior on Thanksgiving. It was like he was… _possessed_. Such a good idea to bring Jareth over. NOT."

"I didn't think your dad would react that badly, don't blame me," Lindsie retorted. "What does Jareth say about the whole thing?"

Dipping a couple of fries into her ketchup, Sarah merely sighed. This conversation regarding her dad and Christmas and Thanksgiving was getting old. "Same as you. He thinks I should stop being a brat and spend the day with my family, Thanksgiving be damned." She stuffed the fries into her mouth and continued talking, mouth full. "Can't you both just lay off the topic? I don't want to go over there. End of discussion."

Lindsie raised her eyebrows and looked down to her food in front of her. "Fine. Jesus. I feed you and you're still cranky."

"No, I'm just sick of being berated for my choice," Sarah countered. "I thought the holidays were supposed to be fun. They're proving to be stressful."

"Yeah, if you make them so," Lindsie told her. "But whatever. You're always welcomed over to my place, you know."

Sarah gave a half grin. "I know. I appreciate that." She took a deep inhale and let it out, trying to somewhat change the subject. "So what are _you_ getting Ricky for Christmas?"

"New golf clubs and tickets to see U2 next year," Lindsie answered, wriggling her eyebrows. "I'm so excited!"

Impressed with her choices, Sarah nodded her head in praise. "Nice. He'll love that. I forgot how big a Bono fan he is."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I should probably head home to finish wrapping some gifts," Lindsie said, compiling all her trash on her lunch tray. "Ready to get out of here?"

Sarah nodded and threw her own garbage on the tray. As the two walked out of the food court and towards the malls parking garage, Sarah was suddenly feeling stressed again about the whole Christmas issue. Her parents lived in San Francisco, so if she were to go over for Christmas day that meant she would need to sleep over on Christmas Eve, but she was still reeling about her dad and their fight. So that wasn't an ideal situation to be in. But neither was driving up to the city from Sacramento and being stuck in traffic just for dinner and presents. She sighed, debating with her stubborn self.

"Nope. I'll just drive up for the night and back," she said to herself when she reached her car. "My dad only has himself to blame."

At least, that's what she rationalized.

* * *

Wiggling her toes, Sarah inspected the tiny pink and purple stars decorating her newly buffed and polished toenails. After she'd gotten home from shopping with Lindsie, she decided to do her own nails as she waited for Jareth to return from the castle. He arrived just as she was finishing, and she smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she asked, flexing her foot towards him.

In curiosity, he walked over to her and bent down to to inspect her toes, the smell of chemicals taking over his senses. "Your feet smell worse than the bog."

Sarah scoffed and chuckled. "They do not. That's just the nail polish, you turd." He then grabbed her ankle to look more closely at her design.

"Smear my beautiful masterpiece, and I'll strap you down to a chair," she threatened.

"Promises, promises." Jareth laughed and simply kissed the top of her foot before placing it back down on the floor. "How was your afternoon with Lindsie?" he asked, walking away to her bedroom.

Sarah stood up carefully to follow him, walking on her heels in the process. "It was good. She got all her shopping done. That girl waits till the last minute with everything, I swear." She leaned against the entrance of her bedroom door and watched gleefully as Jareth changed into some more comfortable clothes. A proud expression took over her face; he was so god damn sexy.

"You'd have to be a sick individual to face the holiday crowds this close to Christmas," Jareth mentioned, throwing his shirt off.

"Says the man who apparently likes to be tied to chairs," Sarah teased. "And what would you know about the holiday crowds? Do you go to the mall often right before Christmas?"

"Well, if shopping is anything remotely similar to how it was portrayed in that film…what was it called again? Jingle what?"

Sarah laughed. "Jingle All the Way?"

"Yes, that one," Jareth answered, now fully clothed in his what he calls his 'human comfy clothes.' "I'd hate to think that's how humans really behave just to buy their ungrateful children a gift."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's a movie, it's exaggerated a bit. And not all kids are ungrateful during Christmas. Toby isn't."

Jareth walked over to Sarah and kissed her on the forehead. "You're right. And I'm sure Toby would be _most_ grateful if you went home on Christmas day. Not simply on the _Eve_ of Christmas, for a short few hours."

Moaning out loud, Sarah walked away, forgetting about her newly painted toenails. Jareth remained by the doorway, and huffed. Clearly she still hadn't changed her mind. His Christmas idea was now fully set in motion. If she were to happily comply, he realized he would probably need to avoid the subject of her father and Christmas; she needed to feel bad about it on her own terms, without his interference.

He left his spot and sauntered over to where she sat on the couch, pouting. Crouching down, he gave her a mischievous smile. "How would you like to deck my halls, _precious_?"

She grinned at him, narrowing her eyes. "Sounds tempting. But…I have a better idea," she said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Taken back by her lack of sexual interest, Jareth frowned. "What could be better than sex?"

* * *

"You must be joking. Please tell me you are joking."

Jareth, who was wide-eyed, stared at the long line filled with crying children and their exhausted and irritated looking parents. The line Sarah wanted to stand in which indicated was the way to meet… _Santa Claus_. Santa's big, obnoxious red and green house was in the middle of the local mall Jareth's beloved had taken him to, and women and men paraded around in what looked like elf costumes. 'Santa's little helpers,' they called themselves, and they too looked exhausted, as they dealt with the impatient crowd. Large candy canes and other Christmas themed décor acted as props to enhance the look of the fake North Pole and Jareth was absolutely terrified of it all.

"Nope, not joking," Sarah said happily. "I take a picture with Santa every year as a tradition. Come on, it'll be fun." She grabbed his hand and led the way towards the back of the line.

As they walked, Jareth noticed a child who looked to be five suddenly come out the back door of Santa's "house" with his father and mother. He looked unquestionably traumatized and had clearly been crying, for his face was red and wet – the residue of tears being proof. The father of the child saw Jareth observing. He merely shook his head slowly and mouthed, "Don't go in there."

Jareth instantly thought of his own warning sculptures within the Labyrinth and decided he had to get out of here. And fast.

"Sarah, darling," he began in a calm voice. "Perhaps you'd like to do this another a time? On your own? Without me? It isn't that I don't want to be here, it's just… I'm not very photogenic. In fact I often look horrendous in photos, and I'd hate to ruin your picture. Maybe we should…."

"Attention everyone!" a loud voice exclaimed. Jareth turned to the noise and saw it was one of the human elves, talking through a speaker. "The approximate wait time to see Santa is now an hour and forty five minutes. We apologize for any delays. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. Santa can't wait to see you all!"

Jareth growled inwardly. _There was no way in hell._ "Sarah, I really think…"

"Jareth, look!" she yelled, pointing to a group of acrobatic performers who were now coming down the mall's wide aisle way. They were all dressed in Christmas-themed leotards and were performing flips and small acts of all kinds.

Jareth was not impressed. In fact, he was losing his sanity by the second. The hundreds of people around them, screaming children, parents yelling, and all the colors of a Christmas rainbow were beginning to make him go crazy. "Yes, they're lovely," he agreed anyway through clenched teeth. "Look – can we please discuss this horrendous idea?"

Finally acknowledging his distress, Sarah turned away from the acrobats and to Jareth. "Oh fine. What's wrong?"

He looked around the entirety of their surroundings, as though suggesting 'what _isn't_ wrong?' "Sarah, look around you – we're in the middle of chaos; this is unutterably frightening, just like that movie with Kevin Bacon. Do you honestly wish to stand here for an hour plus to see some obese man who smells like cheese pretending to be Saint Nicholas?"

"Kevin Bacon?" Sarah repeated. "You mean Arnold Schwarzenegger?"

Jareth only sighed. "Whatever that large man's name was in Jingle to the Right. The point is…do you really want to be here? Truly?"

Sarah bogusly tried to think strongly about his question, even bringing her thumb and index finger to her chin. She took a deep breath and exhaled, making Jareth think she was finally coming to her senses.

Then she smiled. "Yes."

Jareth only gulped. He was not going to win this battle apparently. _The things females expected their partners to do for them_ … "Fine," he acquiesced and then sighed. "You owe me _hugely_ for this, though, precious."

Tracing a finger down Jareth's chest lightly, Sarah laughed. "Oh? And what would you like Mr. Impatient?"

"When we're home later, I expect you to push me down onto the bed, ride me into oblivion, and fu-"

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed, covering his mouth, then chuckled. "There's children around."

He muffled some incoherent words under Sarah's hand before she brought it down to her side, then he spoke again. "As I said – you asked me a question to which I responded. These children don't understand the term fu-"

Sarah once again covered his mouth, laughing. "You're incorrigible."

* * *

After an hour and a half of waiting in the fake North Pole, it was finally almost Sarah and Jareth's turn to see Santa Claus. His patience was wearing thinner and thinner by the second, and he was pretty sure he had a headache which would take days to get rid of. He always complained about his goblins being unruly, loud, and obnoxious, but never before had he been surrounded by so many bratty children at once and it made him appreciate his subjects. Never again would he take them for granted.

His gaze turned to Sarah, who was having a grand time and she didn't look phased by anything that was occurring around them. In fact, she'd been talking to him the whole time about past Christmas experiences and how much fun she used to have taking Toby to see Santa. It was only thing that kept him from losing his mind entirely: seeing her happy.

"Williams party, for two!"

"Oh thank Gods," Jareth said, looking ahead at the female elf who called he and Sarah up for their picture.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand as they followed the female elf into Santa's house. When they stepped inside, Jareth looked around; it was quite quaint and cozy inside, with a large Christmas tree in the corner, presents underneath it, and a plush, large red seat where the imposter sat. On his lap were two children – a boy and a girl –telling him excitedly what they wanted for Christmas.

"I want a dragon, like the one Khaleesi has in Game of Thrones!" the young girl explained. "But maybe not as big, I don't think he'd fit in our house."

"And I want a Ninja Turtle set and some new Lego's," her brother said practically. He was missing his two front teeth and had a slight lisp.

Their parents looked on with glee, taking pictures of their own. It was a nice scene, compared to the outbursts Jareth had seen earlier outside; these children were actually lively and cooperating nicely. Seeing the kids melted Sarah's own heart, and she loved the innocence.

"Aren't they so cute?" she whispered to Jareth.

"Yes, but don't you think it's a bit depressing that they think they're talking to the real Santa Claus?" he questioned, keeping his voice low. "What will happen when that little girl doesn't wake up to find her dragon?"

Sarah lightly elbowed him in his side, and scoffed playfully. "I think it's sweet. It keeps them young and pure. I wish Toby still believed in Santa. Imagination is the best gift a child can have."

Jareth looked to Sarah, who seemed to be in her own little world now. Most likely reliving moments with her brother, if he had to guess. He could see the sadness in her eyes of not being with him right now, and he _knew_ she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. Why she couldn't swallow her pride and just forgive her father beat the hell out of him.

"I believe it's our turn now, precious," he stated softly, and guided her towards Santa.

She shook out of her little daze, and walked over to the old man, who patted his knee greedily when he took in Sarah's appearance.

"Oh, these are my favorite kinds of pictures!" Santa said all too merrily.

Sarah sat down on his lap hesitantly and tried not to laugh at Santa's over eagerness. She looked up to Jareth and fought back a laugh.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Santa then asked, placing his arm around Sarah's waist.

"Well of course," she answered, turning to him and batted her eyelashes. "I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

" _Ohhh_ , that's too bad to hear," the old man replied in a fake disappointed voice, and tapped the tip of Sarah's nose. "Naughty girls make Christmas much more fun!"

Jareth's upper lip contorted into a snarl at Santa's obvious perverseness. Were pictures with him always like this?

"Jareth, aren't you gonna have a seat next to Santa?" Sarah asked, tilting her head.

He grinned and noted Sarah's subtle hint. She wanted this situation intervened, but _he_ didn't want to spoil the _fun_. "I think Santa much prefers you in the picture, darling. Don't you agree, Mr. Claus?"

"Nonsense!" Santa exclaimed, patting his other knee. "The more the merrier," he finished saying with a wink.

The camera girl's uncomfortable groan didn't go amiss by Jareth. Did Santa play do this often with couples?

"I'm rather fine standing," Jareth told him, crossing his arms.

"Jareth, take a seat," Sarah said through a fake smile.

Santa nodded. "Yes, you handsome young man, come take a seat with Santa!"

So far, he'd given into this ridiculous idea and it was time to put his foot down. He was a king, and did not sit on another man's lap unless he wanted to. Especially not with an obese and creepy one at that. "No. I refuse. I am not, and will not take a seat on that strange man's lap, Sarah. My answer is final."

* * *

"Aww, look how good the picture turned out!" Sarah said after they purchased their photos and was not examining it. "You look so good. I mean, you aren't really smiling, but your good looks pay off."

Jareth mumbled to himself about how humiliating it had been to sit on that big oaf's lap, who in fact did smell like cheese and cheap beer. It was a wonder how the children tolerated being around him.

"Yes, I'm sure it looks _fabulous,"_ he snarled. "I needn't see proof. Can we _please_ go home now?"

"Oh, alright grumpy," Sarah conceded. "Come on."

Still cursing under his breath, Jareth followed Sarah out of the North Pole area and into the parking garage to return home.

"I better get my Christmas gift early for going through that," Jareth pointed out when they got inside the car.

Sarah chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry – you will."

* * *

AN: True story- I had a very similar experience with Santa Claus last December when my best friend and I got pictures with him. He was such a pervert and enjoyed it a bit too much that he was taking a photograph with two young women. We didn't enjoy him tickling us, either. But it was hilarious hahaha.

I can just imagine Jareth's disdain for not only being surrounded by crying, impatient, and tired children wanting to see Santa. It really is a cluster fuck trying to see him, I'm sure some parents here can agree!

Next couple of chapter's will have some more lemons, romance, and feel good stuff! It'll be Christmas after all! Yay!

Oh- and ALWAYS keep your own underwear on when trying on lingerie or bathing suits, please. Let's just assume that Lindsie and Sarah did, okay? haha.

Please Review :D


End file.
